


Ciphers

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur reveals that he's not nearly as blond as everyone would like to think. Arthur brings up a discussion about how he really feels about magic in order to get Merlin to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciphers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



On the ride back from Ealdor, Arthur started putting things together, and came to a very unsettling conclusion.

Will was the sorcerer. Only he was almost certain he _wasn’t,_ because that didn’t account for all the odd things that had happened since Merlin came to Camelot: the wind in a closed tunnel that destroyed the Afanc, the light that led him out of the cave in the Forests of Balor, even the fact that when he fought Merlin when they first met he kept tripping and getting his mace tangled.

It was too much of a coincidence for Merlin _and_ Will to be sorcerers. But he still wasn’t sure Merlin was.

Over the past months he’d become more and more disturbed by the way his father executed even suspected magic users, regardless of whether they had done anything wrong, or used their magic for evil. Looking at all the things that _could_ have been caused by magic, Arthur realised two things.

One: If Merlin was a secret sorcerer, he was being incredibly blatant about it. Two: Merlin had never, as far as he’d seen, used his magic to harm, and he didn’t think he would.

He couldn’t _ask_ Merlin about it; he’d deny it no matter what. And while he was hurt that Merlin hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him, a moment’s thought was enough to realise why. He was the king’s son–of course he’d share his views on magic. Of course he’d turn Merlin over to be executed.

 _Idiot!_

He’d have to somehow obliquely assure Merlin that he could trust him, without mentioning specifics.

***

As luck (or misfortune) would have it, not long after they got back, Uther had found a woman in the lower town who was using magic to cure the illnesses of her neighbours. Merlin shrank in on himself, looking guilty, flinching at the slightest noise and not speaking unless spoken to.

Arthur stared out his window as they piled wood in the courtyard, then abruptly slammed the shutters closed. Merlin jumped.

“I hate this!”

“What?” Merlin looked at him suspiciously.

“What did that woman ever do that would harm the kingdom? If anything, she was helping. But she’s using magic, so my father is going to kill her.”

Merlin made a noncommittal noise.

“Why can’t he see that not all sorcerers are evil? Look at your friend.”

“Sorry?”

“Will.”

“Ah, yeah, right.”

“He used magic to save the village. And those druids were harmless, only here for supplies, they were leaving!”

Merlin looked uncomfortable. “Arthur, I–“ he stopped.

“Yes?” Arthur prompted him.

“Gaius told me to be back as soon as I was done here.”

Arthur sighed. “Of course, you can go.”

***

 _You have to be more careful, idiot!_ He had almost made Arthur suspicious when he didn’t remember that Will was supposed to be the sorcerer.

And what had all that been about, anyway? It was almost as though Arthur suspected…

 _No,_ he thought, _He was just upset about that woman. It didn’t mean anything._

He’d known Arthur didn’t share his father’s views on magic, at least not completely. But it was still his duty to let his father know if he found out. He couldn’t tell him, no matter how much he wanted to. Will had died so that Arthur would live, and kept his secret so Merlin could help him. He couldn’t throw that sacrifice away.

But then…Arthur hadn’t actually _said_ anything. There was an element of deniability in the whole conversation. Maybe he could do the same thing.

***

The next day, as he was cleaning Arthur’s chambers, he said, “Suppose…”

Arthur looked at him. “Suppose what?”

Merlin continued in a rush, before he could reconsider. “Suppose someone had this secret. Something they couldn’t tell anyone, not because it was _bad,_ but because it could get them in trouble. Like, serious trouble. And suppose they wanted to tell someone, but they weren’t sure what would happen, and it didn’t mean they didn’t trust the person, but…” he stopped, having abruptly run out of steam.

Arthur considered carefully. “I’m sure the person would understand. After all, if the secret would get them in trouble, they couldn’t risk telling _anyone._ As long as this secret wasn’t that they killed or hurt someone.”

“No!” Merlin said quickly.

“Then I’m sure they’d understand.”

Merlin nodded. He was sure Arthur knew now, so he didn’t have to actually say it. He did anyway. “Arthur, I’m a sorcerer.”

In spite of what Arthur had said, he still wasn’t sure he would forgive him for not trusting him, for lying to him. But Arthur just said, “I know.”

Merlin sagged. “When did you find out?”

“I noticed a lot of odd things happening around you, but I didn’t finally piece it together until Will said he was a sorcerer, and that just didn’t make sense.”

“You’re not angry?”

Arthur shook his head. “I was at first. But then I realised why you hadn’t told me. I would have to go to my father.”

Panic froze Merlin where he stood. “Are you going to?”

Arthur shook his head grimly. “No. After all, it won’t be the first time I aided a sorcerer without my father knowing.”

“Thank you,” Merlin sighed, sagging with relief.

“Who else knows?” Arthur asked curiously.

“Well, my mother, of course. Will knew. The only one here who knows is Gaius. And now you.” He didn’t mention Nimueh, or the Great Dragon. Arthur had been surprisingly accepting thus far, but he didn’t want to push it.

“Gaius should know better than to let you use magic all the time like that.”

“I use it to save your life!” Merlin protested.

“I _understand_ that, but you could still get caught. You need to be careful!”

“I’ve been keeping my magic a secret all my life!”

“Then it’s a wonder more people haven’t found out!” Arthur paused, then continued. “I suppose it’s just as well you’re a sorcerer.”

“Why’s that?” Merlin asked suspiciously.

Arthur grinned at him. “Well, you’ve got to be a better sorcerer than you are a manservant.”


End file.
